


Love wrapped tight around the throat

by Nelja-in-English (Nelja)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Do Not Archive, Guilt, Horror, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Bondage, One-Sided Attraction, Smut, Spiders, The Web (The Magnus Archives) - Freeform, Web!Martin, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English
Summary: Martin only wanted to protect Jon. Negotiating with the spiders wasn't the best idea.





	Love wrapped tight around the throat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lontradiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lontradiction/gifts).



> Thanks to Onnastik for the beta!  
> Lontradiction prompt (prompts, because I mixed the Web/Martin and the Web/Martin/Jon here) were awesome, but what helped me to know what I wanted to write was [the fanart Noceu gave me for my birthday](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/462328690018222080/522186842636943378/NELJABIRTHDAY.png) (very NC-17)

Jon wears a collar.

It's spiderweb so thin that humans can't see it. Jon could, in a mirror, but Martin won't let him. The idea of it only nibbles at the corner of his mind, never reaching his conscious thoughts.

Elias sees it. Elias doesn't like it. But it keeps Jon safe from at least one threat, so he grudgingly keeps the secret.

Martin loves to touch it, to caress Jon's neck or his throat. It makes Jon moan and lean against him, waves of clear pleasure rippling under his skin, tears of overwhelming ecstasy in his eyes. Only Martin can do it, and it makes him feel deliciously aroused. Well, another spider person could too, but Martin won't let any of them get close to Jon.

Also, it makes sure Jon will never leave him. 

Martin wishes Jon didn't _want_ to leave, but you can't have everything. He learned that the hard way.

* * *

_Martin had always known Jon didn't like spiders - well, from the first day he tried to talk to him about them. But he seemed to look down on them, and Martin tried to explain how cute they were. He talked about how mother spiders take care of their babies and look for another soft sack if their eggs are stolen._

_They love their spiderlings, he said._

_It has nothing to do with love, Jon protested. It's instinct, they're_ spiders _._

_He hadn't realized Jon was actually afraid. Jon never said. He didn't even look afraid, just more haughty. Martin hadn't known him well at the time._

_Now he knows, and he's still frightening him to death with talk of spiders and worse. All the innocence gone. Paying what he must._

* * *

"Please no," Jon begs. "Please, Martin, don't do this."

Martin isn't sure why Jon bothers begging. He's already tried it, every time. It never works. It hurts Martin, but it doesn't make it stop.

“You don’t really want this,” Jon tries to argue. It’s true. Mainly true. But that's not the point anyway. “You’re not… it’s not really you.” That part is wrong, even if it’s nice to hear. "I'll do anything, but please, not like this."

It will be this, as Martin comes closer with his real form. His upper body is almost exactly the same as before, except that he has eight eyes. But that - that is not the problem for Jon. He himself has often manifested more than two eyes. This should bring them closer, convince Jon that his God and Martin's can work so well together.

It doesn't, because what makes Jon cringe and beg is Martin's lower body, a huge spider abdomen and eight long, hairy, fast-moving legs.

He approaches slowly, though, and he knows it makes things even worse, but that's the price he has to pay.

He wishes he didn't anticipate it so eagerly.

"Anything," Jon begs again, but he doesn't know what that means. He doesn't know that what Martin's doing to him is the less awful option. As long as Martin's feeding the Web Jon's fear, It won't hurt him otherwise. It won't kill him or worse.

It's the deal he's made, and he doesn't regret it at all, even if the horror in Jon's eyes makes his resolve waver sometimes.

* * *

_"Don't!" Martin protested. "You never go by yourself, why start now? Just send me!"_

_Hilltop Road - it was the spiders' domain, Martin knew that much at least. And the flames, but it seems the spiders won._

_"There are strange things there. It's not just collecting evidence. I need to See. And it could be dangerous."_

_That was exactly the point, but Martin didn't say so. Jon had already been in too much danger. Martin too, but Martin... he had come out unharmed, in the end. While Jon had too many scars._

_"Not tonight," Martin protested. "It's too late. Tomorrow, when there's light."_

_"Okay," Jon conceded. Assuming he wasn't lying, Martin had one night to stop him. One night in which he started listening to Hilltop Road statements, and spider statements, seeking enough knowledge to buy a happy ending._

* * *

Martin grasps at Jon's mind, and forces compliance and arousal on him. Jon's eyes go unfocused as he's removing his clothing, and he doesn't even mind as Martin is weaving a gag around his mouth. Martin doesn't think there's any way he would stop doing this, so Jon can't compel it from him, but he won't take the risk.

He also weaves his web around both of Jon's wrists, and fixes them to the ceiling, before fixing his ankles together too. He wants to play this way today. Jon's stretched, thin body is so beautiful Martin's heart aches. His hair is all messy and he's already drooling a bit. His cock is half-hard, all due to the spiders' influence, and Martin can't wait...

But he's patient, and he lets his beloved Archivist be himself again.

Jon's eyes fill with panic. He can understand what happened to him, of course, but he can't _know_ how his body was handled and the pain of it goes further than any of his human fears, in his Beholding-filled soul. He cannot know when Martin will decide to make him his obedient puppet again.

He can only watch for now, and he feels compelled to do it, to explore every detail of Martin's monstrous body, even if it's the last thing he wants to see. Martin feels good under his gaze, despite the revulsion. He feels _important_.

Martin's human fingers play with Jon's cock, bringing him to full hardness, without even needing to control him again. Fear and forced immobility make all of Jon's sensations more intense, and Martin exploits it fully. He brushes the head with his finger, puts it in his mouth to taste the bead of precome...

He can never have this normally. Only when Jon is paralyzed with horror and silk. Sometimes he's thinking he might as well enjoy it, since he has to, but most of the time he feels like he loves it too much.

He touches Jon's body with his long, hairy, spindly legs, strokes him. Jon tries to move away from them with all his strength, but can't, not tied up like this. His skin is soft, sensitive and fragile. He's quaking, trying to mutter something through his gag, something Martin will never know, prayers he will never hear. He's crying. Martin gets even closer, climbs onto Jon's thighs and licks at his tears with his human mouth and tongue.

Then he takes hold of Jon's mind again, makes him enjoy this fully, just for a brief moment. Makes him _want_ him. Jon's cock twitches and he leans into him.

It doesn't last. This isn't the reason Martin does this. He has to convince himself of that. He's just paying a debt. Jon fears spiders and he fears betrayal and he fears sex and the Web will have all of his terror.

* * *

_Martin listened to the statement about Jon's childhood from beginning to end._

_He shouldn't have. It was personal. But it could help, he'd thought. He understands better why Jon hates spiders now. He wishes he had known sooner._

_He'd also understood that the spiders have been interested in Jon for a long time._

_There were other things Martin shouldn't have done._

_He shouldn't have accepted Jon's lighter that day he brought Elias down. He'd felt so moved at the time. And then, afterward, he'd tried to give it back, and Jon had refused. There was a spider web on it, he'd said. It suited Martin better. He'd looked put off._

_And it had been true, but Martin wondered now, if it was the reason Jon hadn’t gone into the basement at the time, hadn't sent anyone. Because it was a spider gift, and Martin doubts they can come without influence. There is something on Hilltop Road, and Martin understands why Jon wants to know. But Jon doesn't understand what could happen to him after._

_Awful things had happened to everyone who was there. He didn't understand all of them, but he was not stupid enough not to see the bad pattern. But Jon saw it too, and he was going._

_Martin felt like he saw more than he ever did - and he still couldn't do anything, only watch. Sometimes knowledge was not enough._

* * *

Martin puts Jon into a kind of neutral trance, muffled panic buried in layers of paralyzed inertia, while he opens him up slowly, starting with a finger in his ass then adding more. He can make his silk liquid and just the right consistency for lube if he wants to. He doesn't want to hurt Jon - not this way - not more than he has to.

Martin's spider form still has a not-totally-human cock that seems out of place on his abdomen. Spiders don't have those. Martin could fuck Jon with his spider legs, and he didn't choose the details of this shape. But it seems that something - some cosmic horror with a bad sense of humor or the depths of his own unconscious mind - has decided that... that he could physically enjoy this.

And Martin has decided that he will. He can blame nothing else for this.

He doesn't remember. Did he always have the potential for what is, without a doubt, rape, even if it ultimately can save Jon's life? Or it is only since the spiders took him? Both options seem awful to Martin. Not knowing doesn't seem as awful as it once was.

Once he can easily get four fingers in and out of Jon's ass, he wakes him up.

Jon tries to scream. He can't. 

Martin is climbing on his body with all his legs, not enough to actually weigh on him - he still has his web to support himself - but enough that Jon can see just a bit of the legs, roaming over his torso and belly and softening cock, but not what's happening behind him.

Martin moans when he enters Jon.

He's going slowly, just the head of his cock inside Jon's ass, and it's already too much, too tight. For just this moment, Jon belongs to him, and it makes Martin's mind spin and his heart burst. He waits a bit then thrusts - he won't get fully inside, he's too big, but he doesn't care, it's wonderful.

Jon smells like tears and cold sweat and Martin loves it, maybe because he's a monster, maybe because he would love anything about Jon. He keeps playing with Jon's mind like a violin, stopping the fear before letting it rush back like a torrent, stronger than before, in and out again. Jon's grip on his own self is swaying, and he can no longer aim for any kind of control as he twists and struggles and sobs in Martin's unyielding web.

Martin buries his face in Jon's hair, and then he nudges at Jon's spiderweb collar, bites into it. The effect is instant. Jon doesn't stop quaking in horror - but pleasure mixes with it, and he arches against Martin's cock. Martin gasps, than resumes licking and thrusting and stroking Jon's body with all his legs, while his hands are gripping Jon's hips. It's fast and messy and Martin needs all of his willpower to wait for Jon's orgasm before coming himself.

Martin knows he could make Jon come with just his brain, he knows it makes no difference; he just really wanted to, selfish as always. And knows it only makes things worse for Jon, the loss of control going even deeper under his skin. But he can make himself imagine otherwise for just a few seconds, and it's enough.

Even afterward he has to wait - not even doing anything else, just listening to Jon's muffled sobbing - before his debt is paid for now and he can magically put him to sleep.

* * *

_Martin came back home to find his bedroom full of spider webs._

_Nowhere else in the apartment, only here, so thick that he couldn't advance without breaking one. And he didn't want to._

_He understood, or he thought so. Martin had never feared spiders. He loved them a lot, actually. He had made them feel at home, he hoped. But now that he feared for Jon's life... of course they stopped being normal spiders. It was always the worst terrors that summoned them. He sighed._

_He heard a song, like hundreds of vibrating webs. It was beautiful. Martin had never heard it before, in years of watching spiders._

_"George?" he asked. He felt awkward immediately. It was the spider who lived in his cupboard, not an animal companion in a fantasy book. "George, do you know what is at Hilltop Road?" Still stupidly hoping for some good things._

__Very dangerous things. __

_It was not an actual answer, with a voice - it was words directly in his head. And there was… warmth in it. Fondness maybe, acceptance at least, that Martin always tended to read as more, as starved of affection as he was._

_"Can you let him live? Please?"_

_The song became more shrill, almost a hiss, and the words flooded into Martin's mind._ He's ours. Our mark on it. First. 

_It was not... not said in a possessive way, more as a temptation, and Martin understood why instantly. It was not only words. It was consequences falling into place, all things linked by transparent threads that Martin could see now._

_The Web would have Jon, and if Martin was part of the Web… he was close to him. He would get there first._

_He had never wanted this. He had belonged to the Eye before he even knew, and the Eye was Jon’s domain, so it had never been in question._

_But Martin wanted Jon safe more than anything. He couldn’t have all of what he wanted, so he chose. He lit Jon’s web lighter - his lighter. The webs of his bedroom didn’t burn, but started to emit a beautiful light._

_Martin let himself fall into it. It didn't break._

* * *

"Can I make it better?" Martin asks.

"You're the one who hurt me," Jon answers, with venom in his voice. Of course it's true. But he didn't really answer the question.

So Martin doesn't leave. He doesn't explain that he had to. It doesn't change anything.

Jon rolls onto his sofa, looks at him, his gaze inscrutable.

"You don’t look like a spider now," he says. 

Martin nods.

"If you did, maybe you could make things better by letting me hurt you," Jon says. "Tearing off a leg or something."

Martin would let him. 

"Do you really want me to?" he asks.

Jon shakes his head, looking terrified again. "Please don't." And he's looking intently at Martin, making sure he still looks human. Trying to fix him in his current form out of sheer want. 

The sad truth is: it is convenient, for both of them, to pretend that Martin is a different person when he no longer looks like a monster. That he was not the one to hurt Jon, not exactly.

So Jon lets Martin put a light, soft blanket on his naked and dirty body, then a bigger one to keep him warm.

* * *

_The webs entered him. Martin gasped._

_He was no longer touching the floor, only enfolded in a cocoon of soft threads._

_Anyone could be wrapped in web, Martin understood this. It was sweet and comfortable and terribly wrong. Not having any choices, never doubting anymore._

_But letting it inside your body, inside your mind, inside your soul - that was something else entirely. It started the same - Martin could know this now - but soon it echoed under his skin, in his veins, going to his heart, in pleasant, overwhelming vibrations._

_Martin's heart was soft. He had always known this. His love for Jon was hard and unwavering though, he was sure of it. It couldn't be stolen. Not even by a God._

_It didn't try._

_It only weaved its web around it - making it stronger if anything, letting it shine, no longer hidden by guilt. And it felt wonderful._

_And around it it turned Martin's heart inside out, entered his most secret feelings, sucking his free will and giving him, in exchange, the delight of control at his fingertips. Martin cried out as his weak essence intermingled with a God's, his mind caressed by so many silvery threads, his body orgasming spiderweb._

_He ended up curled into the webs, feeling their vibrations. Very dangerous things are at Hilltop Road, they said. They laughed when Martin asked if he was dangerous too. You're the opposite, they said, you only want to protect him. But they were lying._

* * *

"I love you," Martin says as he brings Jon something to eat. He never says it while he's forcing Jon, although of course it never stops being true.

"I know," Jon answers coldly, and it's the nicest thing he could say right now. Martin could so easily forgive him for doubting it. Maybe the spider collar prevents it, the same way it stops Jon from leaving. Maybe it's the Eye that can feel truth and lies, that knows the depths of Martin's heart.

(Two Powers that can work so well together.)

All the cruelty he inflicts on Jon is out of love. Everything, from the beginning, was always about love. Just probably not the right kind. Martin wonders if alternate universes exist, if there’s a version of him somewhere who’s still human and mourning Jon.

Martin kneels beside the sofa, puts one arm around Jon's shoulder. He shudders at first, but then he leans into it, and cries again into Martin's warm chest.

"It's finished now," Martin says. It's not. But it won't happen again for a while, and that's something at least.

He pets Jon’s hair. And then he touches the web collar just a bit, to make Jon feel better. He can’t do it by himself. He can’t remember if he ever could. Never enough, for sure.

* * *

_When Martin woke up, the webs against him had disappeared. Or rather, they had resolved themselves into a single narrow strip of silk, the right size for a collar, and Martin knew what it could do._

_No, he knew what he would do with it. He was part of something else now. The words were different. The song was different._

_Jon never went to Hilltop Road._


End file.
